Corele Hovian
| lastappeared= | living=tom }} Corele Hovian is an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Appearance She is a pretty Murandian , with blue eyes and wild black hair. She is slim with a perpetual smile. Activities Healing Rand She is one of the Aes Sedai that accompany Cadsuane Melaidhrin into Cairhien . She is in the Sun Palace when a wounded Dragon is transported there by Cadsuane, Min and others. Along with Samitsu and Damer Flinn, she helps to Heal Rand al'Thor stabbed with the Shadar Logoth dagger . She Travels with Cadsuane to Far Madding to track down Rand . She has bonded Damer Flinn as Warder. The two appear to have developed genuine care for each other and possibly even more . In fact it has also been suggested that there is more between Corele and Damer than just their bond, which is unusual for Yellows . Linked with him and Sarene Nemdahl, she participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth . She also helps Heal the injured after the taint is cleansed. After Shadar Logoth she accompanies Rand and Cadsuane to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin. Rand is inclined to trust her because she tried to save his life, though she has sworn no oaths to him . As many channelers in Algarin Pendaloan's manor Corele probably helps to destroy the Shadowspawn horde that is attacking there. Into Arad Doman In the domani manor Corele stops the interrogation of Semirhage by Cadsuane to tell her Rand will be meeting the chiefs . She encourages Nynaeve to spend time with Daigan to distract her from her grief. Then she escorts Rand when he goes to meet Harine din Togara Two Winds . She then goes to tell Cadsuane that Rand is about to meet with the Aiel chiefs. She then sits in on the meeting between Rand and the Aiel chiefs, where Rand gives the order for the Aiel to capture all the Council of Merchants. She is holding Semirhage's shield with Nesune and Daigian when Shaidar Haran frees Semirhage. Shadar Haran kills Daigian and puts Corele and Nesune in a kind of trance to incapacitate them . Corele and Nesune are left weak and debilitated after Semirhage's escape . She travels with Rand into Bandar Eban. She stands with Cadsuane on the Bandar Eban walls to watch the ghostly procession that circuits the city at night. Corele believes they are wasting their time in Bandar Eban and should move on . She goes with Damer and Rand to Falme, where he meets with the real Daughter of the Nine Moons, Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag . She is with Cadsuane when Nynaeve comes back with the whereabouts of Tam al'Thor . Corele thinks Min's visions mean Rand will win. She is again with Cadsuane when an irate Tam enters the room saying that Rand just tried to kill him and has just Traveled to Ebou Dar . She explains to Cadsuane that Alanna Mosvani mysteriously disappeared from the Stone of Tear without using saidar in fact Corele is close to Alanna's room when Alanna leaves Stone of Tear but did not feel anything . She is present when Rand returns to Tear and announces that the White Tower has been reunified under Egwene al'Vere . Because Damer is seriously wounded by Hessalam on the slopes of Thakan'dar , it can also be presumed the presence of Corele there and because it is not stated otherwise that she survives the Last Battle as Damer himself. es:Corele Hovian Category:Rand's Aes Sedai